Legacy to Tragedy
by YLCourt
Summary: Rated 'M' to be safe. A heartbreaking tale of misplaced love and regrets in Life committed by one mother who would pass on her Legacy of Tragedy to her children. AU. Haruno Sakura. She may be the one to save them.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I lay no claims to Naruto characters except Uzumaki Sakura and Uzumaki Misa who are my original characters. More to come.

**Preface: Joy turned misfortune**

She groaned, and clutching her bulging tummy, the lady begun to take in deep breaths. But her breaths were still equally shaky and trembling as the rest of her body. A small pair of hands caught her right hand and gently rubbed it in circles.

"Oka-san… are you alright?" Uzumaki Sakura's daughter Uzuamaki Misa asked with concern, taking in her pulse rate at the same time. It was going way too fast and she brought up Sakura's hand. Pressing it against her face. Blood dripped from her mother's legs but Misa could not help whatsoever. And tears came down from her eyes.

"Oka-san…" She cried.

Big drops of sweat appeared on her forehead and a diamond-shaped blue color began to take shape there. Sakura bit her lips, pressing down her stomach even much harder as a shrill scream took over her and Misa looked down in astonishment. Her snake-like eyes watching as a blonde haired baby's head started to come out from under Sakura's legs.

"Tei?"

Suddenly, the woman in her dream woke immediately, shooting up to sit upright on the floor. She pressed her entire hand and palm onto the right side of her face, the right eye squinting close and the left opening wide. Then she grabbed herself by her shoulders, biting the lips till blood came lose. Her body shivered slightly and without another word, a man sleeping beside her started to become conscious from his sleep.

"Mi… sa…?" He muttered questioningly and the lady shook her head.

"Nothing's the matter." She answered, starting to stand up from the futon. He made no move to stop her and when the blanket fell off her body, her entire naked body stood beautifully against the night sky and the faint moonlight hitting her shoulders.

Uzumaki Misa was a pretty kunoichi. But her ninja skills is definitely on par, if not, even better than the current Gondaime Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade.

She walked slowly and steadily towards the window and stopped before it, allowing the cool wind to blow against her naked body. She shivered further and started to rub her arms to allow her body feel warmth.

The man behind her shook his head in resignation and stood up. He brought the blanket along with him and as he hugged her from behind, he whipped the blanket to cover their bodies, his chest and aching manhood pressed against her back. Misa groaned uncontrollably and sighed, pushing him backwards and pounced upon him, rubbing his chest roughly and kissed him hard on his lips.

Uchiha Itachi just smiled in return and returned her fervour for him.

It is all a long night.

-TBC-


	2. CH01

Disclaimer: I lay no claims to Naruto characters except Uzumaki Sakura and Uzumaki Misa who are my original characters. More to come. 

**CH01: Moon over Clouds**

Silence prevailed over the night and two stealthy ninjas moved silently across the acres of land and trees of forests. Cool wind ruffled her shoulder length greyish hair as she jumped branches over branches and another man followed her closely behind.

"You are still as familiar with this land after years of unconsciousness?" He asked and Uzumaki Misa turned her head around to nod, her lips pressed into a thin line. When she turned to look in front once more, he saw that her green eyes had slit into thin lines too. Uchiha Itachi sighed.

'You are just so like your father.'

"Do you know that I only came to hate _him_ because of this forest?" The female ninja suddenly spoke and silence ensued between the two once more. "Okasan died here. And the moment she died is one I will not forget." A hint of anger and regret entered her tone and she pressed down her stomach, feeling a surge of blistering heat to spread across her entire body whilst she used her remaining finger to point at one spot on the ground before her – a spot where a grave stood.

Her form stopped on one branch, a gust of strong wind blew and her dark cloak printed with red clouds and a red interior chin-high collar billowed in it. The man beside her also dressed the same but she was not wearing a straw hat like he wore. Her face was one of smooth white skin, her eyes the colour of gold with a hint of blonde within. No one could ever forget her face and she did not have a hat to wear too.

Dropping onto the ground, Misa slowly stroked the cold weeds that grew to surround a small tablet, which stood upright. There is no carving on the wood but smears of blood still remained on it, even with years of rain hitting it not washing away the liquid of crimson colour. Miraculously, a lone flower stood amongst the tall wild grasses.

The lady picked it up tenderly, bringing it up to her noses and took a waft of smell from the crimson flower. When she passed the organism to her partner though, a strong gust of wind blew and the petals fell slowly onto the floor. His hand stopped in midair and Misa bended her back… to pick up the petals.

When she had them in her hands, she closed her fist and closed her eyes. The yellow colour of her chakra started to glow from her closed fist and when she opened the hand, the petals were already in its powder form and the wind blew it further away from the two…

"You can't forget what hurts you the most, isn't it?" She commented and he stared lightly at her.

"Don't start."

"Do not shrink back from your responsibility, Itachi. It can hurt you but you cannot change it or minimise the pain either…"

"You force me…" He gritted the words and with a snarl, raised his hand up high to prepare to strike her.

Misa merely looked at him blankly and in a moment, she was gone, leaving behind her cloak and one piece of paper on the floor where she once stood. Itachi looked up at the sky and moved as if he wanted to grab the moon. But when he realised that he could not reach that circle high up in the night sky, he punched the floor in one full swing and one crater formed onto the ground.

When he lifted his bloodied fist, he disappeared too, leaving behind two pairs of the Akatsuki cloaks and one straw hat. What was left on the ground was also a set of skeleton that lay beside its fallen wooden tablet.

The paper that the woman left was now in his hands. And he grabbed it tight, not wanting to let it go. But the warmth that belonged to her lingered on the object… he just clutched it tighter.

"Misa…" He drawled long and in another moment, he was further away from his previous spot, hurrying to his meeting point with his partner…

On the other hand, Misa waddled into the waterfall and begun to let the water rinse over her naked body. A twinge of familiarity swept her back and Misa turned back suddenly, flicking a droplet of water towards a tree at her side a distance away. The water droplet evaporated as it flew but the slash of wind that came along with it did not dwindle. And it struck the tree, leaving a trail of hole through the tree trunk. The huge organism did not fall but the leaves shook violently and they dropped onto the head of a peeping tom.

Misa shook her head and covered her bare chest calmly while continuing her bath.

"You should call me, Jiraiya-sama." She spoke in her clear slithering soft and smooth voice whilst flipping her hair backwards, trailing her fingers through the mass of greyish strands.

One of the three sannins stepped out from his hiding place, swept the leaves off his body and smiled sheepishly at her.

"So long, Misa."

-TBC-


End file.
